


A Rose And It's Thorns

by Flufffluffy



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Clyde goes on a journey, Clyde is nonbinary, Five is a lesbian and Clyde respects that, Original Character - Freeform, self indulgent, tags will be updated as this series goes on, truama go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufffluffy/pseuds/Flufffluffy
Summary: My take on Clyde's route, specifically the ending part of it, and his remaking his character to fit how I interpret him. He honestly deserved a lot better then what we got to see him portrayed as in the game.But his route isn't over yet, as Cyclops is assigned a task by Five and things get better for him along the way. With the help of someone he never knew which blossoms into a loving relationship.
Relationships: Clyde "Cyclops" Von Volger/Five (platonic)





	A Rose And It's Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I project onto Cyclops a lot, specifically my trauma, since he's a big comfort character of mine. And I wanted to write a thing about it, so here y'alls go. Also this is a homage to my friend @/Saucious_Necronos and her fanfic called 'Leather Jacket'! Go check it out!
> 
> I wrote Five to be nice because yes  
> This is kinda short, but I put effort into it :)

**{Clyde's POV}**

Heavy breathing, blurring vision, crimson stains on my body, stumbling trying to keep myself from crumbling, everything aches... Benny... Liam… I need both of you. Please.

Limping towards the goal of this damned journey, not caring about the piles of my enemies beneath me, walking over them, hearing the satisfying crack of their bones filled me with relief to a degree. Making it towards the building was difficult enough, as my body thrived in pain with every step I took. The pain was unbearable, yet, the goal I wanted to achieve was slightly out of reach.

Reaching towards the door, opening it slowly, revealed a woman in bandages. She was startled by my presence, but she stood her ground.

"You're just like everyone else, aren't you?" She said unphased, her eyes met mine.

"I ain't one of em' nasties… I ain't gonna take advantage of ya either. I just want someone to fuckin' talk to..." Clyde spoke hesitantly.

Clyde suddenly collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain, coughing up blood, feeling like he was going to die, yet, something in his mind persisted. It kept telling him that he wasn't going to end up like his two lovers nor his manager.

"F-fuck… this hurts like a bitch." Clyde sputtered, coughing into his elbow.

The woman stared at Clyde in silence, struggling to back on his feet, his vision became disoriented, clinging onto the wall for support. "I'm fucking dyin' over here… help me or something… please." Clyde pleaded with his life.

The woman sighed, feeling pity for him, she lowered her guard, reluctantly holding out her hand towards him, signaling him to come to her, while she bandaged his wounds. The woman then handed him a paper, Clyde took the paper from her, skimming the paper carefully.

"So you want me to find Ghost for ya?" Clyde asked while fixing his hair.

"Yes, you seem better suited for this." The woman responded.

"Hold up, what do you mean 'better suited'?" He asked hesitantly.

"What I'm saying is, that I want you to protect her, do not ever leave her side." The woman responded with a solemn look on her face.

"She really must be important to you, eh?" Clyde said reassuringly.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine… despite being a human experiment and I can't take care of her at the moment." The woman sighed.

"Why can't you take care of her?" Clyde questioned her.

"I have to find my friends and I know it'll be a handful for me, so that's why I'm passing this task onto you." The woman responded with that same solemn expression.

"Hm, alright. I'm assuming your friends are women too." He replied.

"Yes." She responded.

"I haven't even gotten your name yet, what is it anyway?" Clyde asked politely.

"It's Five, you?" She asked back.

"Clyde Von Volger, Call me cyclops for short." Clyde smiled lightly.

"Clyde, promise me one thing." Five spoke sounding more upset than before.

"What is it?" He said in a soft tone, not wanting to upset her.

"Do not let Ghost know where I am, I just don't want her to worry, that's all." Five started to tear up, but she wouldn't let her sadness wash over her.

It was silent for a moment, letting Five take some time to process her emotions.

"I promise." Clyde said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Clyde." She smiled.

"Before we part ways, You'll need this." Five handed him a doll.

"Uh, what will I need this for?" Clyde asked curiously.

"Ghost had accidentally dropped this before we were scattered about, and I kept it ever since. She cherished it like it was her child. It was cute to watch." Five reminisces.

"Heh, that's nice." Clyde chuckled.

"Anything else to say before we leave?" Five asked him.

"Nah. But, good luck." As Clyde patted her back.

"You too." Five smiled.

The two walked towards the door, opening it shortly after, which led to an empty hallway, footsteps then echoed throughout the hallway, the last door was opened revealing the night sky above. The two smiled at each other for one last time, wishing each other luck on their separate journeys, as they both went their own ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my friend's fanfic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/212244826-leather-jacket-beltboy-x-female-reader


End file.
